Unexpected Secret
by Project Shadow
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Shadow x Amy. Fluffyness! Amy is keeping something from Shadow... But what is it? Rated T for safety. One Shot split into two Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

**A/N: This is the Sequel to Unexpected. I know it won't live up to the first one, but I thought I'd give it a shot since I have had a completely positive response from the first one - Thank you guys - This is set a few months after Unexpected. Enjoy! - Shadow may seem ooc in places, but I've tried to keep him in character, I think I've failed in some places but, oh well. **

**---**

**Unexpected Secret**

**Chapter One**

Shadow sat on the bed he shared with Amy, his mind focusing on how Amy had been for the last few months. He'd never known her to eat so much, or be as bitchy. He wasn't sure how he had survived, not that he'd tell the emotional pink hedgehog that. He had nearly lost his quills to her twice so far because he'd said the wrong thing. Amy had told everyone about the wedding, which Shadow had become accustomed to the blue hedgehog's jibes about various things. Shadow found it hard to ignore the blue faker at the best of times, but since Amy had told everyone; all the men had been asking him about who the best man would be. Shadow wasn't sure about who he was going to choose, but then again Amy would probably choose someone for him. The custom of marriage wasn't a clueless image of white and religion for the onyx hedgehog; he only knew the basics, which is why he asked the pink hedgehog to marry him. A smirk crossed his face when he recalled the look on her face. He looked at the floor when he heard a commotion from downstairs, followed by his rose using language fit for a sailor. Shadow wasn't sure if he should go downstairs to see what was happening. He wasn't scared of the pregnant hedgehog, he just cherished his hearing. His thoughts went to Knuckles and Rouge, she was always shouting at the echidna, Shadow was surprised that he was still with the bossy bat, but they seemed happy and content. Maybe Knuckles could lend him some earplugs? By god he could imagine the ruckus if he did. Sighing, the ruby eyed hedgehog went to the bedroom door, opened it and walked down into the way of a hormonal Amy.

Shadow cursed when he found her sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor in tears, flour all over her face. She was obviously trying to bake a cake, due to eggs splattered over the floor and the amount of flour over the sides and floor. Shadow walked over to Amy and knelt in the flour. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, making little patterns through the flour. Shadow smiled at her and offered her a hand. Amy smiled and took his hand and they got up together. He couldn't believe the mess she had made, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"It went wrong" Her voice drifted up to him. Shadow smirked

"I can see" He said making sure to put as much humour into his words as possible. A grin came over her face as she placed her lips on his. Shadow smiled in the kiss, Amy may be over-emotional, but she still showered him in kisses every so often. Amy pulled away first and went about tidying the kitchen. Shadow watched her for awhile, looking at the ruby on her ring every so often. That's the other thing that Shadow had noticed over the past few months, Amy no longer wore gloves. To show off the ring or not, Shadow didn't know, at this point in her pregnancy, he didn't dare ask her. He walked to the door and out into their back garden. The sun was shining down on all of Amy's flowers, shrubs and things that even Shadow didn't know what they were.

"I love you Shadow" Amy's voice called from the kitchen, Shadow stopped walking and turned to see her at the kitchen window. He nodded and gave her a wink before he ran off.

_---_

Amy watched Shadow run, she knew she was being hard on him and she really didn't mean too. This pregnancy was more than the little pink hedgehog could bear sometimes, but she couldn't wait. She knew Shadow was going to be a bit disconcerted when it came to the baby but she hoped that wouldn't last. Her eyes drifted to the beautiful ring that Shadow had bought her. She didn't want to hide it from her or anyone else's view so she decided not to wear her gloves. Amy looked at the mess and sighed, it was at times like this when she wished she had a maid. As she got to work tidying the mess up, she passed into a daydream about what their baby would look like. She hoped it wasn't going to be a nasty colour. She imagined it with: black with pink streaks, Pink with red streaks, brown with red streaks and endless colour possibilities. She was both excited and scared about the baby and added to that, Shadow had been overly protective of her as of late; she supposed that was why she was nagging at him almost twenty-four seven. Amy had told almost everyone about her engagement, but not about the baby; it's not that she was scared of what people would think; it was the fact that Shadow still was obviously not used to the idea of becoming a father. She had only told one person; Tails. Amy knew she could trust the little fox not to tell anyone, even though he was best friends with Sonic. Sonic; he was the one person who had been truly happy for her, probably because she was no longer chasing him, but she concentrated on ignoring that thought,. Amy's eyes scanned the kitchen and another sigh escaped her lips. It was going to be a long day.

---

Shadow ran to Westopolis, he looked around at the millions of people milling around. He stood on the beautiful green hill looking over the city. There was something he wanted to do in the city, but he couldn't remember exactly what. _A run through the city may jog my memory. _He leapt off of the hill and ran down to the city limits. Running through a certain shop caught his eye. He skidded to a stop and stared up at the shop's name. '_Dresses-R-us' (A/N: lol. -Cringes-_) Shadow hesitantly looked at some of the dresses in the window. They were all white, except one. He stepped closer and took a closer look at the dress; it was a low-cut pink dress that had 'Amy' practically written on it. Shadow smirked; he'd come back with Amy later and see what she thought, even though he knew what her reaction was going to be. He carried on, intent on running until he reached water. Shadow couldn't believe how Sonic had taken the news of Amy and his engagement; ecstatic was an understatement. The blue hero had basically acted like a woman, which Shadow had found thoroughly amusing, even though he knew the real reason why. He knew Amy had told one person about their child and Shadow was fine with that. He just thought she would have told many more people. He knew he didn't know anything about becoming a father, but maybe by telling people about the baby, maybe that will bury the shock. Tails had been bad enough, when Amy had told him he'd automatically assumed Shadow had raped her. Shadow could barely maintain his anger then, thinking about it now just made it worse. He thought about buying magazines, but he decided that would make people see him as a pervert or something, not that he cared what others thought of him; he just didn't want the hassle. As he reached the ocean he could see nothing but the various shades of blue that mixed and matched through the shallow waters of the beach. Emerald Coast; why his feet kept rushing him here, he didn't know. Maybe because this was first where Amy had taken an interest in him? Shadow sped down onto the quiet beach, not particularly wanting to be there, but as long as he was here, he'd relax and think about things. He sat on the crisp golden sand and stretched his legs out in front of him. His mind drifted over Amy and the sudden twist that happened in their relationship. A baby. Shadow knew he wasn't going to be a good father, but he was going to try, that should be enough. Amy had mentioned she wanted to get married before she had the baby. Shadow sighed so much for relaxing,

---

Amy smiled and wiped sweat from her forehead. In her opinion, it was the cleanest her kitchen had ever been. If baking a cake was this difficult then Delia can shove her cook book where the sun doesn't shine. She'd buy a cake, it was easier. She grabbed her purse and walked out into the brisk sunshine. She rushed into Westopolis, heading straight to the bakery. She had something planned that she knew Shadow wouldn't like, but she didn't particularly want him nosing around in something that was supposed to be a surprise. Amy slowly opened the door and gave a smile to the moustached man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today ma'am?" He asked returning the smile. Amy handed him a piece of folded paper. The baker opened the crisp white paper and read Amy's elegant handwriting; he laughed and looked at the petite hedgehog "Sure. When would you like it for?" An even bigger smile graced Amy's face.

"Oh thank you!" She beamed "In the next few days?"

"You got it" He said giving her a wink. Amy nodded and reached for her purse "You pay when you collect m'dear" he added giving her an excited smile.

"Okay" She said, putting her purse back in her pocket "Thank you" She said nodding and walking out of the shop. Now that was settled what was she going to do? She supposed she could go to the beach? But that would be busy at this time of day; unless there had been bad weather warnings. She had failed to turn the radio this morning, like she did almost every morning. She started walking towards the beach, making sure to walk down the designated pathway. Sunlight made the sand sparkle like ground down gold, Amy thought it was beautiful; she couldn't wait it feel the warm sand under her toes. She stopped to take off her boots, and then kept walking carrying the footwear under her arm. She looked down onto the beach, she frowned when she saw no people, maybe they were up the coast? When she finally reached the sand she relished the feeling of it beneath her bare feet, she wished Shadow was here to enjoy it with her but she knew he was somewhere else, running. Walking faster down to the sea, she didn't notice the certain black hedgehog she was thinking about watching her from the beach.

---

Shadow lazily watched Amy run down to the sea. A smile graced his face, she obviously didn't know he was here, He was going to take his time watching her, it was a rare occurrence that she ever let her guard down in public and seeing her enjoying herself warmed the dark hedgehog's heart. He did contemplate going to her, but he didn't want to ruin her 'alone time'. He had to laugh when she jumped back from the cold waves; he saw her look around and cursed himself for being so loud. Shadow watched her eyes scan the beach until they reached his direction. He sighed and stood, still keeping his eyes on the pink hedgehog. When she saw it was Shadow a huge, loving smile graced her face. Shadow's face remained emotionless, keeping his true intentions of being there away from the pink hedgehog. Amy started to walk towards him and he decided to meet her half way, the sun shining on her pink hair gave it a beautiful glow that would be lost if she went in the shade. As he walked out into the sunshine, the warmth travelled through his black quills like liquid flame. Shadow sighed, he had been putting off talking to Amy about the wedding, but now, seeing her walking towards him, sun glistening in her pink quills; he knew now was the time. How was a completely different matter. He decided that he would take her to see the dress but how to get the inquisitive pink hedgehog there, without asking questions wasn't going to be easy. As the distance between them got smaller, Shadow couldn't help but admire her, she was stunning.

Amy glanced at the sun soaked hedgehog in front of her; he had a gorgeous smirk on his face, one that only he could pull off. She couldn't help but stare into his crimson orbs as she came face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a loving embrace.

"I thought you'd be running" She muttered into his shoulder. Shadow nodded and let his arms loosely hold her

"I didn't feel like it. I have much more pressing matters on my mind" He said backing away from the female's embrace." I have seen something I think you will like" Amy's smile grew to show off her pearl white teeth as she excitedly began to bug Shadow to see what it was. "It's in town"

"What is it?" She asked over excitedly. Amy wasn't sure what the onyx hedgehog was going to show her, but she knew that if he actually told her, it must be better than flowers. Shadow took her arm in his hand; she looked at his face and saw a beautiful smirk.

"Don't get too excited" He jested putting a hand on her stomach briefly, before quickly taking it away. He started to stride away, letting Amy catch up in her own time. The pink hedgehog huffed as she hastily pulled on her socks and shoes; sand still covered her feet, but she had to know what Shadow wanted to show her. Running, she caught him up as he was just reaching the brow of the hill the path was situated on, she wrapped her arm in his and struggled to catch her breath, running whilst pregnant was _not_ a good idea. After awhile Shadow stopped in front of a dress shop; Amy looked up at the dress Shadow had placed her in front of and gasped. It was the perfect dress for her. Inside she smiled knowingly, she already had a dress, this dress to be precise, Shadow knew her well.

"It's beautiful Shadow" She gasped, keeping her little secret.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked looking at her and not the dress. Amy's eyes widened, she'd have to lie to him to stop him from interfering with her plans.

"I have to go. I'll see you later" She said quickly, kissing his cheek. She saw Shadow frown. As she turned to leave Shadow grabbed her arm

"What for?"

"I have some errands to run" She smiled, he let her arm go and gave her a smirk

"See you later" He muttered, Amy smiled, blew him a kiss and walked towards their home again, her heart racing from almost being caught.

---

Shadow watched after his girlfriend confusion written clearly over his face. Why had she just dismissed the dress? Or was she having... No, she wouldn't be having second thoughts. She adored the idea of marriage. All Shadow could do was believe her, after all that's what a good relationship was made on; Trust, but Shadow couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from him. Something important. Shadow shook his head and began walking home, mind set on getting the truth from his girlfriend and then arranging a date. He wanted to get it over and done with. When a flash of blue caught his eye, he moaned in complaint. The blue hedgehog was all he needed. Sonic skidded to a stop in front of the crimson tainted hedgehog. Shadow gave Sonic a deadly glare, which Sonic defiantly ignored.

"Chosen yet Shadow?" He asked eagerly

"Chosen what?"

"A best man!" Sonic practically yelled in excitement. Shadow shook his head in both response to Sonic's obvious sell himself technique and in answer to the question.

"No. You'll be the first person I say no too. Don't worry" Shadow snorted and started to walk away from the pouting hedgehog.

"Amy would like it" Sonic shouted after him. Shadow snorted to himself and carried on walking. Why the faker was so interested in being his best man; Shadow didn't know. Leaving the confusion of Sonic behind, Shadow carried on walking towards the home he shared with Amy. He hoped she'd be there so they could talk about arrangements and why she had dashed off when Shadow had shown her the dress.

As Shadow came to their wooden front door a sigh crossed his lips, what if she was having second thoughts? Shadow wouldn't be able to even live if she said she was. He'd take a razor blade... Shadow quickly shook his head of these depressing thoughts. He was positive that Amy wanted to marry him; she was having his child for god's sake. Shadow opened the door and found his girlfriend sitting on their sofa, feet up on the coffee table and a hot cup of coffee resting in her hands. She raised her eyes to his and smiled.

"Date" Shadow blurted out. Amy raised an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"We need to set a date" He said sternly. Amy stood fumbling with her cup. Shadow watched her every move, watching for any kind of negative movement. Amy placed her cup on the table, and looked at the onyx hedgehog. If she didn't act quickly her plan would be ruined. Slowly, she walked up to the onyx hedgehog and circled his neck with her arms.

"I love you" She uttered moving in to kiss him on the lips. Shadow frowned, but let her kiss him. The kiss was full of passion and love; Shadow couldn't help but be drawn into it, like a moth to a flame. He delved in to deepen the kiss, which Amy obliged too. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her flush up against him; when Amy moaned against his mouth Shadow reluctantly ended the kiss, Amy looked up at him in confusion, she looked in Shadow's eyes, and she gasped when she saw lust burning in his crimson orbs. "Shadow..."

"Tell me, why are you lying to me?" He asked not relinquishing the hold on her waist. Amy looked away from his face in shame, she knew she had to tell him now, he knew she was lying. She rest her head on his shoulder

"I have a little secret" She muttered against his shoulder. Shadow stiffened, awaiting what she was going to say, fearing the worst. She paused and Shadow growled lightly to get her back on track "I've been organising the wedding myself" She said with a deep sigh. Shadow relaxed, she had only been trying to organise something that was meant to be stressful by herself? Shadow couldn't have that.

"Silly girl. All that stress is bad for the child" He scolded. Amy tightened her hold on his neck. "What's the date?"

"Next week" She murmured against his neck. Shadow's eyes widened, He couldn't believe his ears, she would have kept it secret up until the day and picked his best man. Shadow led his head on hers.

"Let me help" He said softly, Amy nodded and then lifted her head from his shoulder. Shadow caught her of guard with a loving kiss, which she deepened. Shadow sat on the sofa taking her with him. Amy pulled away then blushed when she realised she was straddling his lap. Shadow only smirked. "No more secrets" Amy nodded and slowly started to get off of him, Shadow grabbed her and kept her firmly planted on his lap "Promise?"

"I promise"

---

Only a Two Chapter Story. Next one up VERY soon! Next Chapter: The Wedding... and something scary.

Yes I'm alive everyone. And stuck on all stories except this one. Please bear with me

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur. - I do, however, own Scarlet.

Feedback on feedback

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **:) Finished. Finally eh? lol Enjoy!

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Heehee, thankies. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

**TwilightPrincess012: **Awh, thankies :) ShadAmy rocks! Enjoy!

**Mary-Sue Hedgehog: **Thankies :) Here's the last bit:) Enjoy!

**InfinitiveEvil101: **Really wow? Thankyou:) yeah he is lol. Enjoy!

**StormyEye: **Lol, Is it bad to say I kind of study him -Sweat drop- He's a tad bit ooc here. Enjoy!

**MoreLuv2006: **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**Bulma Breif: **Lol, sorry this is late. I got stuck, and then I got hired as an unpaid taxi. -Cringes- Enjoy!

**Zerberus Alpha: **I apologise for the wait. I just got stuck, lets just say Shadow was stuck in the bakery for a very long time lol Enjoy:)

**Star of the Shadows: **Thankyou. :) Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

**(A/N: I feel so bad! It's been ages. I apologise to you all. Here's the next chapter, I hope it doesn't suck too much!)**

---

**Chapter Two**

Shadow looked out across the vast field in front of him, wind whistling through his quills, listening to the birds sing and watching the trees dance in the disturbance of the wind. He looked down at his unnatural attire; Amy had practically forced him into a suit. Unfortunately it now had two tear marks in the back of the jacket; where his two ebon spikes hutted out, refusing to be hidden under the flimsy cotton. Shadow sighed, Amy was driving him insane; ever since he had found out about her little secret, she'd practically dumped all of the work onto him, and now his jacket had been torn; he was at the end of his patience, not that he'd let his fiery, pregnant partner know that. His glaring ruby eyes went to the jacket, it was making him think. Shadow sighed again before he turned his back on the scenery in front of him, he walked a few meters to the edge of the city, and he briefly wondered how humans ruined such a beautiful sight like the field and turn it into some concrete jungle. Shadow shook his head before glaring down at the jacket again, it was turning him into a softy; the sooner he got out of it the better. He ran towards the bakery, to check if the cake was ready. Amy hadn't told him too, but he wanted to get all this over with and if that blue hedgehog asked him about the best man one more time, he'd kill the cobalt hero. Opening the door of the bakery, the woman behind the counter gave the black hedgehog a friendly smile, Shadow frowned but went up to the woman.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly

"I've come to pick up a cake" Shadow said as nicely as he could, the woman nodded then looked at the dark hedgehog expectantly. Shadow saw the woman roll her eyes at him and his frown turned into a scowl

"Name?"

"Amy Rose," The woman looked at Shadow funnily, this time Shadow rolled his eyes "I'm picking it up for her" Recognition sparkled in the baker's eyes and she scurried off into the back room. Looking at all the cakes and pastries in front of him, the dark hedgehog felt a twinge in his stomach, maybe he should get something to eat too. When the woman eventually came back with a huge white box, Shadow looked at the size of it and cursed. Sometimes luck wasn't on his side. The brunette woman placed the cake on the counter in front of the ebon hedgehog. Crimson eyes wandered to the woman again

"Would you like to view it sir?"

"No," He replied "How much?" Shadow saw the woman bristle in annoyance and a smirk crossed his face

"But sir, you have to make sure it's the right one" Her green eyes narrowed as her voice held an aggravated tone, the ebon hedgehog's smirk never left his lips,

"I don't know what it looks like," He said, ignoring the woman's tut in disapproval "I don't care about the celebration. I just want to make _her _happy," Shadow's smirk was then replaced by a frown "How much?" crimson eyes watched the woman as a few emotions crossed over her face.

"I don't know," she admitted "I'll go and get the manager." As she scurried away, Shadow frowned after her; some of these humans stupefied him. An elderly gentleman walked towards the hedgehog and the box, his moustache twitching when he stood in front of the ruby eyes of Shadow.

"You must be Amy's fiancé," He said warmly, Shadow couldn't help but give the old man a blank look "Congratulations," The man lifted his arm above the counter and offered a handshake to the ebony customer. Shadow looked at his hand then his face, emotionless mask set on his face; the baker took his offered hand back and stared at the hedgehog "Right. That will be Seventy" Shadow's emotionless mask slipped as he heard the price

"How much?" He roared glaring at the baker; who stepped back from the enraged hedgehog

"I suggest you t...take it up w...with Miss. Rose" the old baker stuttered. Shadow nodded, then reluctantly paid the scared man. Picking up the box he walked out of the bakery. Maybe a word with his soon to be wife was a good idea after all.

---

Amy smiled gleefully at her wedding dress as it drifted around her swirling around as she twirled. Her happiness couldn't be erased by anything. She felt like a goddess in her gorgeous pink attire, Shadow would be speechless when he saw her in the low cut of the dress. Widening her eyes, she realised Shadow would be home very soon. As she struggled to unzip her wedding dress, the bedroom door flew open. She turned to see her lover standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open as he gazed upon her

"SHADOW!" She yelled recapturing the male hedgehog's attention. "Get out! You're not meant to see me in this until the wedding!" Shadow frowned before he walked up to her. Amy watched as her crimson eyed lover strode to her, she gulped as he stopped mere inch away from her. Her emerald eyes scanned his ruby ones; she saw lust in his eyes, but also protectiveness and love. She wound her arms around him and nuzzled her nose against his chest. She truly loved this dark hedgehog and she was positive he loved her too. Feeling herself being pulled forward she looked at her dark lover, he had a lustful look on his face and his arms were tightly around her pulling her into his black fur; she willingly stepped forward to press herself, as best as she could with the little bump that was between them, against the ruby eyed hedgehog. Shadow brought one of his hands from her and stroked her face lovingly.

"Tell me little one," He purred, making Amy's heart miss a beat "What on earth possessed you to get such an expensive cake?" Amy's half lidded eyes opened as she stared at the lustful stare of her boyfriend. Amy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Shadow kissing her neck. With her eyes half closed, she pulled away from the dark hedgehog

"It was a custom cake," She explained looking at the primal urge in Shadow's eyes. Slowly, she unzipped her wedding dress and stepped out of it, placing the dress delicately back on its hanger, she turned to the black hedgehog. Shadow gazed at his girlfriend standing before him in just her underwear. Amy knew Shadow was still nervous about seeing her like this, so using it to her advantage, she twirled one of her quills in her fingers "But Shadow," She said in a sickly sweet tone "It's for a good cause" Shadow's disposition crumbled as he gathered Amy up in his arms and kissed her deeply, pure lust filling the kiss. Amy gasped through the lip lock; closing her eyes, slowly she succumbed to the dark hedgehog's kiss.

Shadow's mind was reeling, how had he suddenly lost his control of his lust for the pink hedgehog? His mind was telling him to pull away, but his body was telling a completely different story. By the gods, he wanted her. A soft hand travelled to his cheek and his eyes flew open, ending the kiss, he stood in front of the out of breath rose hedgehog, a blush as red as his eyes covered his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately jumped upon by his girlfriend. His crimson eyes looked into her now lust glazed emerald ones. Shadow held her against him protectively, a slight smirk crossed his lips as the lust vanished and she truly comprehended where she was. Almost in an instant her cheeks had turned the colour of Shadow's eyes and she fidgeted against his tight hold. She let out a nervous laugh as she rested her hands on his shoulders

"I love you Shadow" She smiled at the hedgehog holding her, a brief true smile passed over his face before he nodded. Leaning towards his pink lover's ear he kissed it

"You too" He whispered as if it was their best kept secret. Amy's face lit up with a smile and she gave the onyx hedgehog a bone crushing hug. Shadow accepted the death hug, for he was the Ultimate, he could handle anything.

---

_**--A few days later--**_

Shadow stared at himself in the mirror, fumbling with his tie, he had never been this nervous before; not now not ever. The thought of finally making the rose hedgehog legally his... It just made his fur stand up on end. He could finally beat the blue hedgehog in something and Shadow knew it was something the faker wanted at one time. A grin found its way to his face as he did the tie up, fidgeting in his suit he walked out of the hotel room he had been forced to stay in. He didn't understand this human joining ceremony, but Amy had insisted on everything following the strict guidelines of the celebration, all the way down to the horse drawn carriage she was to arrive in. Shadow shoved his gloveless hands in his pockets. He despised the feel of the air against the skin of his hands, Amy had allowed him to keep his power rings on, just in-case of trouble, but without his gloves, they looked rather pathetic. Walking towards the church where he and Amy had had numerous practices, in which Shadow had voiced his opinion about the vows. They were stupid, but one tearful look from his rose had shut him up. She looked so sad, that Shadow thought she was going to run out of the church in tears, but to the ebon hedgehog's surprise she turned to the religious man stood in front of the couple and told him to carry on. Shadow knew there was something at the end of the ceremony, something rather important. Amy had always just stopped the priest just before. The ruby eyed hedgehog knew that it was something affectionate, but if Amy didn't think he could do it, he'd show her. He looked down at his air-shoes; the one thing Amy hadn't even bothered to ask him to take off. He took his hands out of his pockets and he ran to the church, fearing that he was going to be late. As he saw the church coming into view, frowning he saw the blue hedgehog sat on the church steps. Shadow stopped in front of the hedgehog. Emerald eyes travelled to crimson ones and a smile appeared on the cobalt hedgehog's face

"Amy picked me," He said examining his black rival's reaction, when he didn't get one he shrugged before taking out two boxes "I'm surprised you didn't ask me yourself" He added blindly throwing the box up then catching it again. Shadow watched the box with narrowed eyes

"Hedgehog, I suggest you watch what you are doing with that box," Shadow growled "If you mess this up, I'm sure going to take pleasure in letting my frustration out by beating you" Sonic dumbly nodded and placed the boxes back in his pocket. Walking into the church, Shadow sat in the seat reserved for the groom, he would never admit it, but the raven hedgehog had the most peculiar feeling in his stomach. He could only describe the feeling as butterflies. Shadow frowned and forced himself to remain calm. _Calm? How the hell can I be calm?_ Shadow leant back against the pew waiting for everyone to come, soon he heard soft giggling and soon Cream entered the church with her mother and her little chao. Groaning, Shadow knew it was going to be a long day.

---

Amy looked herself over in the mirror for the fifth time, something didn't look right to her. Picking up various bracelets and earrings she threw them down in frustration. She saw her gloves on the dresser in front of her and her gold bangles. A smile forced its way through her frown and she slipped on the cold golden bracelets. Looking at herself in the mirror again. _Perfect_. She made her way down the stairs and into her living room where Knuckles and Rouge sat, tending to their new baby. Amy was thrilled for them, but in her heart she knew that she should have had her child first. Amy shook her head and gave the family a warm smile. Rouge turned to look at the pink hedgehog and a gasp escaped her lips; she idly passed her daughter to Knuckles, who fumbled with the right hold.

"Amy," She said amazed as she walked up to the rose hedgehog "You look great, no scratch that, you look brilliant" Amy had noticed Rouge's sudden attitude swap during the last few weeks, ever since the bat had given birth, her attitude had lightened up severely

"You really think so?" Amy asked unsure if the white bat was being serious. Rouge nodded with a warm smile on her face. Looking at her watch, the bat looked urgently towards the hedgehog

"We should get going," she said walking to knuckles and plucking their daughter out of the echidna's grasp, much to Knuckles' relief. A horse was heard outside the house and Amy looked at Rouge in amusement "Told you so," the bat said simply. Amy had to let a giggle escape her lips. As they went outside and onto the carriage. Amy looked at the little girl in Rouge's grasp and had to smile; the bat seemed to notice and moved over to sit next to the pink animal. "Would you like to hold her?" Amy's eyes widened as Rouge willingly held her child out to the hedgehog, how could a person change so drastically in such a short time?

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, Rouge nodded and placed the child in her arms. Grasping the child the hedgehog looked down admiringly whilst her mother sat back and watched the two. Amy looked up at the blue eyes of the bat

"You're going to make a great mother Amy" She smiled. Amy looked down at the red and white echidna looking girl in her arms before passing her back to the albino bat.

"Thank you Rouge"

---

When the carriage arrived at the church the pink hedgehog saw her old crush rush back inside obviously to tell the congregation she was here. She was glad the blue blur was happy for Shadow and herself, but she couldn't help feeling some sadness for the blue hedgehog, he was alone, and just for that the rose hedgehog pitied him. Stepping out of the carriage she walked to the doors of the church, she opened them and walked in, Tails awaited her arrival with his arm looped. She didn't know why she had chosen the young genius to 'give her away' but she knew he was the most mature of the group. As she looped her arm round Tails' she stared straight down the aisle at the crimson eyed hedgehog that was watching her every move. She smiled lovingly at him, only to have him turn in embarrassment, she wasn't surprised, or angry. As Tails' arm gently tugged hers, she set off walking towards the one she loved, always keeping eye contact with his form. Shadow looked out of the corner of his eye at her; he gave her a smile before his emotionless mask came into place. As the priest started to read his pre-rehearsed lines Amy felt a twinge in her stomach, ignoring it she let the priest carry on, Amy switched off and droned out her lines, as did Shadow, there was only one bit she couldn't wait for.

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health? For richer for poorer? Til death you do part?" Shadow looked into Amy's emerald orbs and gave her a rare smile.

"I do" His voice soothed Amy's nerves, but now it was her turn. She gave the other hedgehog a loving smile

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Shadow the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health? For richer for poorer? Til death you do part?" Amy giggled at Shadow's 'hurry up' look before she nodded

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The priest stopped, but one look from the newly wed hedgehog he quickly continued "You may kiss the bride" Amy hid her smile as Shadow's eyes widened. _So that was the part she missed out._ Smirking triumphantly, Amy began walking down the aisle, only to be pulled back by the hedgehog she had just married. He dipped her backwards so everyone in the church could see. Amy looked at Shadow in confusion, he gave her a devious smirk and he lowered his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Sonic made several gagging noises, but most of their friends 'awh'd'. As Shadow helped the young hedgehog stand she gave him a confused look

"No one challenges the Ultimate Lifeform," He whispered "and wins" Amy let herself giggle. Suddenly she felt faint and the last thing she saw was Shadow's worried face as he leapt forwards to catch her.

---

Shadow paced in front of Amy's room, the doctors were still looking over her and the ruby eyed hedgehog was beginning to get very agitated. Whenever someone tried to talk to him he'd snarl at them viscously before he started pacing again. Chaos energy flowed from him at the slightest movement in the room; he swore if someone didn't come out of that room within the next ten seconds, he was going to chaos blast it down. Slowly the door opened and the doctor flinched when the angry crimson eyes of Shadow appeared in front of him.

"What happened?" He demanded, trying not to grab the doctor by the throat. The doctor shifted his glasses up his nose

"Miss Rose is fine" the doctor said "As is the baby" Shadow stood there stunned. _Baby?_

"You did not answer my question" Shadow growled

"Miss Roses' water broke at the wedding, but she ignored it, by staying on her feet, she lost her balance because the baby was moving down, moving her centre..." Shadow droned out the doctor's words, he didn't particularly care now he knew the principal reason why his wife passed out. Pushing the old man out of the way, he strode into the room where Amy was sleeping, but in the cot next to her bed, his crimson eyes widened. He stood over his child and took in its features. Shadow bent down and sniffed the hedgehog; its colouring amazed the ultimate lifeform. The quills were exactly the same as Shadow's, which meant the child was male as far as his father was concerned, the streaks were of a deep magenta, which Shadow found a little strange, and then he noticed the little streaks on his son's arms were red. Shadow gave the child an approving nod before he turned back to his wife.

"Silly girl," He muttered to her "I told you about stress..."

"Shut up Shadow" Her sleepy voice murmured cutting him off

"You should be sleeping," He reprimanded, looking back over to the cot where his son was

"Isn't she adorable?"

"She?" Shadow scoffed "The child is male"

"I'm afraid not Shadow," Amy smiled up at the confused male; Shadow only folded his arms and huffed. "What shall we call her?"

"Scarlet" the name rolled off Shadow's tongue like silk

"Nice name. Scarlet Rose..." She smiled lovingly at her husband and rose to give him a hug, only to be pushed down against the bed by his still gloveless hands.

"Stay" He ordered. Amy smiled up at him and reached her arms up. Shadow bent down and leant into her embrace. He felt her nibble his ear and he backed away; only to be caught with the rose hedgehog's lips.

"I love you" She smiled lovingly, Shadow smiled and then said something that surprised Amy

"I love you too" He admitted out loud. Tears in her eyes, she started to sob silently in her husbands arms.

---

End.

Wow, that was a mission. Hope you guys liked it. A bit uneventful... but -shrug-

x


End file.
